1). Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a chip for separating light into different wavelengths, it""s fabrication and implementation.
2). Discussion of Related Art
An optical fiber is often used for transmitting light signals over long distances. Light of different wavelengths can be mixed and transmitted through a single optical fiber. For purposes of signal processing, it may be necessary to separate the light into different wavelengths at a receiving end. Many devices have been developed for separating light into different wavelengths. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,000.
The invention provides a chip for separating light into different wavelengths. The chip includes a substrate, an input waveguide, an optical arrangement, and a plurality of output waveguides. The substrate has first and second edge sections. The input waveguide is formed on the substrate and has an end for providing light thereto located at the first edge section. The input waveguide extends from the first end thereof in a first direction. The optical arrangement receives the light from the input waveguide and separates the light into a pattern of light of different wavelengths. The output waveguides are formed on the substrate. Each output waveguide receives light of a respective wavelength from the optical arrangement and transmits the light. Each output waveguide has an end, from which the light is transmitted, located at the second edge section. Each output waveguide extends to the second end thereof in a second direction. The second direction is different from the first direction. The second direction may be at an angle of at least 90xc2x0 with respect to the first direction.